OverDOING It!
by Maddie-the-Cattie
Summary: The four guys of Big Time Rush are stuck with a day off and nothing to do... What will happen?


**A/N: Just a short, random one-shot. I didn't even bother revising it or anything, so don't take it seriously. Just enjoy the humor. Moderate slash warning; Possible offensive material. Big Time Rush and all related characters (c) Nickelodeon Studios.**

**OverDOING It! **

**A James and Carlos Fanfiction**

It was just any old normal day at the Palm Woods for the four members of Big Time Rush, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan. Well, it was normal... Except for the fact that Gustavo suddenly felt:

a) Very generous

b) Under the weather

or c) Very ticked off (at the boys)

because he gave them the day off that day. Well, unfortunately for the guys, the one day off they get, it has to rain. So no hockey. Hanging out by the pool was out of the question. And no matter what channel they turned it to, there was NOTHING on TV.

So that's how _Big Time Rush _got stuck inside their apartment, 2J, with absolutely nothing to do.

…

And that's when James had a big idea."Hey! I know what we could do!"

"What's that?" Logan asked.

"Well, have you guys ever looked on the Internet, particularly on this website, DeviantART, and seen some of the fanart and fanfiction that's all over the place?"

Logan abruptly scooted away from James on the couch with a disgusted look on his face. "I know where this is going, and I will never, EVER even CONSIDER something like that."

Kendall just said, "Guys, I'm with Logan on this one."

James pouted a little bit, but then turned to Carlos and said, "I'll steal for you ten of Mrs. Knight's triple-chocolate-extra-chocolate-chip cookies if you do this with me."

Carlos's face lit up. He sneered. "You've got yourself a deal!"

Logan facepalmed, and Kendall got up, saying to Carlos and James, "I'm out," then started walking to his and Logan's room.

James then shouted, "Oh no you don't!"

Kendall stopped in his tracks. "I'm not going to be a part of this."

James said, "All I need you and Logan to do is run the camera!"

"We're not going to help you make gay porno videos for our website," Logan verified.

"It's not a porno," James said. "All I wanted was for Carlos to sort of flirt around with me a little bit..."

"What's in it for us?" Kendall asked, crossing his arms.

James shrugged. "10 bucks each?"

Logan looked at Kendall to confirm or decline the deal. … Kendall sighed, a little reluctantly, and said, "Fine."

"Yay!" James and Carlos cheered.

And that was how James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan found themselves in this situation. The camera was set up and ready to go, and Logan and Kendall stood safely out of the way of the lens as Carlos and James acted out their parts, rehearsing once or twice beforehand.

And here's how the final production went:

James stood there, with a compact mirror, fixing his hair up. Then Carlos strutted up to James from somewhere off camera with a flirtatious look on his face, and said, "Oh, James! You're just such a sexy man-beast..." Carlos smiled bashfully, and batted his eyes at James. Then James replied, "Oh, Carlos, you're just too much!" James giggled, blushing. Carlos smiled seductively, and said, "... And I just wanna eat you up!" Carlos slipped his hands under James's shirt, and just stared into his eyes.

… Kendall and Logan snickered.

"This could be quite fun to watch," Kendall admitted, and Logan nodded.

James seemed quite taken aback... He'd never expected it to go this far. "Uh, Carlos?...," he whispered.

"What's, that, Jamsie-poo?"

Carlos reached back with one hand, never taking his eyes off of James's, and grabbed a rose, seemingly out of nowhere. He lightly rubbed it under Jame's chin, and said, "I got this rose, just for you, sweetie." Carlos made a purring sound.

"Uh, Carlos?" James said, again.

Carlos reached back, and grabbed his helmet, which was full of, you guessed it. Red roses. "See these?" Carlos said. "Each one is a special memory I've shared and cherished with you, my dear James..."

James was, at this point, a little worried for his friend's, and his own, well being. Kendall and Logan were trying their best not to laugh out loud.

Carlos stood on his tippy-toes, and licked James's cheek. James was red in the face, and didn't even know how to respond to what had just happened.

Carlos brushed his lips against James's, and said, "There's a bed in the other room..."

James attempted to pull away, but Carlos held him close.

"Uh, C-Carlos? Yeah, yeah, see... This... This is where..."

Carlos shushed him.

"I know you're scared right now, but when we are in that bed, you'll be begging for more." Carlos proceeded to drag James off the camera with him, and succeeded, stopping just short of being off-camera.

Kendall then pressed the stop button on the camera.

"So," Carlos said, returning to his normal self and releasing James, "How was that?"

James blinked a couple times, his face tones changing from red as could be to deathly pale back to red. "Carlos, I told you to call me a _sexy. Man. Beast_," James said, "I NEVER TOLD YOU TO OVERDO IT!"

"Whatever," Carlos said, smirking. "You know you want me." Then he walked away.

James stared after Carlos, looking like he was about to faint. "Wh-What WAS that?" he demanded, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

Kendall and Logan walked over to James, Kendall holding the camera the footage was on.

"I think that deserves about 30 of Mrs. Knight's cookies," Logan commented.

Kendall shrugged, and said, smirking, "I just thought it was kind of cute."


End file.
